1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waist supported carrying cases, commonly referred to as fannypacks, including a therapeutic support device. More particularly, the invention relates to waist supported carrying cases including a back support for supporting the lower back of a person in a seated position.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Individuals must often sit upright on a variety of flat surfaces without a rigid back support. For example, individuals may be forced to sit on the ground or floor, or on a backless chair, bench, and the like, for extended periods of time. Sitting in this manner is generally uncomfortable, painful and difficult. These problems are further exaggerated for individuals with back problems.
Activities were individuals may be forced to sit without a rigid back support include, but are not necessarily limited to, athletic events such as hunting, boating, camping and so forth. Other passive events such as watching athletic contests, meditating and even listening to music may cause back strain when one position is maintained for a considerable length of time.
The problems associated with sitting in this manner are addressed in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,773,106, 4,813,080 and 5,001,791, which are incorporated herein by reference. The patents disclose back support devices enabling an individual to support his or her back when the individual must sit upright without an adequate back support.
The present invention represents an improvement over the known prior art by providing a back support that may be carried with an individual in a convenient manner. Accordingly, a back support is combined with a waist supported carrying case to facilitate carrying of the device when used for various activities as described hereinabove. The waist supported carrying case permits an individual to carry the back support in a convenient, yet accessible, manner. As a result, individuals are more likely to take advantage of the back support and avoid unnecessary pain.